ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpiritBomb
Archive Hey Trunks I archived you talk what do you think. 23:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem Trunks. Wait you were an admin before UOTM? Thats like learning how to walk before you can crawl. 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I already added that to my user boxes this morning :D i notice you put them on MsBulma's talk. 23:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy moly! That is pure awesomeness! *faints* AND I GET TO USE ONE! IMIGOSH I LOVE YOU TRUNKS! THANKS! <3 <3 :D :D But what do I have to type in order for it to appear? 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Its done! But no matter how much I edit it, the text box goes all the way down to a writing section! T.T Ah well, its there at least! Awesome job with it, Trunks! Now all we need is MARRIAGE templates! xD 00:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Guess what?? I didnt go! It started a while ago, and I had my dress and everything. I didnt want to go without my sister, though. She is sick, remember? So I ended up choosing not to go, because I wuv her. And I dont feel that bummed. Winter Formal is in two months! xD 00:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't mind coloring pics in for you. :D October 1 Actually you need Paint.NET, the clouds effect, and color palette to do this. I'll do it for you if you want, just tell me what parts you want it to be affected on. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 04:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi 1. If you just copy and paste my newest blog, and look at the source coding for Silverthehedgehogman's blogs, you'll see how to make polls. 2. Awesome logo! Great job. I might want one for my new story about Cabba, but not sure. 10:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, the coding in the blogs makes the pics move to the center, but when you are editing, they go on the right, but when you finish editing, they go in the center, don't worry if you see that. Actually, I plan to do a mutiple saga thing with Cabba and his son, like you are with Dragon Ball SB, could you make a logo? I would upload my drawing of Cabba, but I can't. 10:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like the font to be yellow, the background blue, I would like the font you're using for SB. 10:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, forgot about the name I guess I'll go for.......Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. Light blue please! :D Anyway, do you like the Japanese dub? I was watching the DB episode when Kuririn dies, and the Japanese's dub made me cry at that scene when Goku finds his body, the acting from Masaka (Goku's voice actress) and Shunsuke's music made it really emotional, when FUNimation's dub, I did not feel sad at all, just normal. 10:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I was just going to say nothing was there, lol. Glad you agree with me on the Japanese dub thing. The realised the music in a scene can really effect it for better or worse, I never realised how important music is in a scene. 10:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC)